Boats have for many years been available in a sectional construction whereby a boat, for example, 10-20 feet in length, can be disassembled into two or more sections for transportation across land. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,745 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,376 to Sommer and U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,607 to Roblee. Some of these boats are designed so that the disassembled sections nest within each other to provide greater facility in handling. Other sectional boats have been designed to be capable of assembly not only into a boat but also into a trunk or other luggage such as a carrier to be mounted on a trailer or on the roof of an automobile. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 67,342 to Olmstead; U.S. Pat. No. 119,348 to Groel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,930 to Rutledge; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,464 to Sweetman. While it is highly desirable and efficient to have a dual purpose device such as disclosed in the above prior art patents, they are not as well designed as possible. One of the principal deficiencies is that the normal design of a luggage carrier requires two identical half sections which can close on each other so as to be water tight, and such a design is not preferred when assembled into a boat.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sectional boat that has an acceptable design for handling in the water and also can serve as a waterproof luggage carrier. Other objects will appear from the more detailed description of this invention found below.